liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:WillH
Hi I made a logo for the site, do you know why I can't upload a file? Logo Pretty basic I know but here is what I did http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v495/ajuk/Stuff/liberapedialogo.png The Logo you created isn't bad but instead of white the background it should be transparent, the writing could also be a little bit easier to reed. Also created some templates. I created this Hope you like it.Liberal-Ajuk 14:55, 13 August 2007 (EDT) Images Please look at this Pages I'm gonna go crazy and add country pages... we should have maybe another 50 pages in an hour Liberal-George the Liberal 14:59, 5 August 2007 (EDT) Vandalism That guy who was vandalizing us was from PSI limited. Doing it from work... I sent them an email to ask their employees to stop. Heh heh. :To whomever it concerns, It has come to our attention at Liberapedia.com that a string of vandalism has come from your Washington DC offices. We don't really appreciate this, and would like it to would stop. We do not seek anything but a memo asking your employee(s) to stop vandalizing our site. thank you, CENSORED AKA George the Liberal ::Liberal-George the Liberal 18:10, 7 August 2007 (EDT) How do you find out what company the IP address belongs to? Liberal-Ajuk 17:28, 9 August 2007 (EDT) :::I've got my ways. Liberal-George the Liberal 10:20, 10 August 2007 (EDT) Sysop Hey will, can I be made a Sysop? So, young Will… Decided to parody a group by parodying what almost amounts to a parody? --Liberal-4.154.48.62 00:08, 10 August 2007 (EDT) Thats alot of parodies, I'm not sure I can live up to that many. Liberal-WillH 02:29, 10 August 2007 (EDT) What happens when they start trying to parody Liberapedia? --Liberal-66.109.50.135 13:06, 15 August 2007 (EDT) Apocalypse. Liberal-WillH 12:39, 16 August 2007 (EDT) Thanks But I thought I already was a Sysop. Last night we came under attack http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions/Vandal it was just luck that I happened to be online to notice it, I have now fully protected the main page, but the template on it Template:Recentarticles Remains semi protected. You know How I find these peoples IP address? Liberal-Ajuk 04:26, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Are you sure I can change the logo, thought I had to have access to the LocalSettings.php file for that? Liberal-Ajuk 16:09, 26 August 2007 (EDT) Policies I think we should have some, and one of them being that people can leave comments on talk pages no matter what there POV, and unless its offensive, or outright vandalism it will remain, and we should make it known that this is our policy, because Conservapedia don't do this they will delete even comment that they don't like. BTW when you said your going to change the logo will you be using mine? I also uploaded a smaller version and a favicon if you go into the recent files http://www.liberapedia.com/index.php?title=Special:Newimages you will see it. Have you noticed how dead this site is at the moment, I think we may have been gaining traffic from somewhere and we are not now. Liberal-Ajuk 13:49, 3 September 2007 (EDT) So where is the new logo at, is it a difficult thing to change? Liberal-Ajuk 15:58, 16 September 2007 (EDT) Come Back Where did you go, oh leader!? Liberal-Ajuk 06:25, 12 October 2007 (EDT) YES! Come Back! We miss you!! Liberal-Elassint 22:47, 20 October 2007 (EDT) Please for the love of all things liberal COME BACK! Liberal-Elassint Throw things at me 16:19, 29 October 2007 (EDT) I R back Sorry guys, life's been crazy recently, what with all the wildfires down here. I still need to get my passwords for the FTP and stuff so I can change the logo, I'll try to get around to doing that, if there's anything else we need done shoot me a message.Liberal-WillH 20:35, 29 October 2007 (EDT) : Yes! Your not dead! Hello WillH. Liberal-Elassint Throw things at me 20:41, 29 October 2007 (EDT) Yay, there has been a lot of changes since you were last here, the only other sysop George isn't around anymore, I hadn't stayed around this site would still be a right mess now, we have regular vandalism. Liberal-Ajuk 05:36, 30 October 2007 (EDT) I found out why we are getting spam The reason is because if you click on the Create Account button it doesn't require you to enter a code that makes sure that you are a real human, so spambots can go in with their worthless spam. Liberal-Elassint Throw things at me 19:55, 30 October 2007 (EDT) Earnington Stonewall Can you make Liberal-EarningtonStonewall a Sysop? Liberal-AJUK talk 20:57, 17 December 2007 (EST) A Sysop for the new year. Bwahaha! Muchos Gracias. --Liberal-EarningtonStonewall 14:45, 2 January 2008 (EST) Sysop powers Can I get them back? I'm going to go on spam patrol. Liberal-George the Liberal 22:56, 8 February 2008 (EST) Sorting out vandals I’d like to become a sysop so I can deal with trash like User:Kurg4n myself. I reverted his vandalism but I was scared he’d come back and do more.Liberal-Barbara Shack 10:47, 26 February 2008 (EST) The vandal has registered yet again as User:KurgantonStoneballs. Liberal-Elassint blocked him yet again. We need more sysops so there’s less pressure on Elassint. Further we need sysops to deal with times when Elassint is away from his computer. No one can be at a computer 24 hours a day.Liberal-Barbara Shack 15:04, 26 February 2008 (EST) :"No one can be at a computer 24 hours a day" - I have done that before! :P Anyways, I'm going to try my luck at asking for sysop powers too. Can I has sysopz? lol --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 01:58, 27 February 2008 (EST) Ryan Can you make him a Sysop? Liberal-AJUK talk 10:20, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Better yet make ajuk a 'crat. Maybe me to. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 15:31, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::I support making those two 'crats. --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' Ryan ]] 00:37, 7 March 2008 (EST) We need sysops from different parts of the world so always at least one sysops is awake and can sort things.Liberal-Barbara Shack 09:53, 7 March 2008 (EST) :I'm Aussie, so I'll be awake when Elassint is asleep, USUALLY --Liberal-''' Ryan ''' 15:36, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Yep and I'm a brit Liberal-AJUK talk 16:41, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Yea, I noticed you've always been editing at like 6AM. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:43, 7 March 2008 (EST) hello If you see this message, hi --Liberal-''' Ryan ''' 00:01, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Can I be a Sysop? Yet again a vandal was busy blanking pages faster than I could revert them. I really would appreciate it if I could be a sysop and could block something like that.Liberal-Barbara Shack 15:40, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Are vandals targeting this Wiki because there aren't enough Sysops here?Liberal-Barbara Shack 06:37, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :I hereby vouch for Barbara Shack as a sysop. Plus I think there needs to be more of them here. Liberal-Lyrelle 23:22, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::If WillH comes back we should be (hopefully) getting 2 more sysops and 2 new bureaucrats. --Liberal- simo 18:52, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Come back please leader!! Its been a while now, I don't understand why you can't find just a few minutes to at least tell us what your up to these days and why you are so inactive. Liberal-AJUK talk 19:53, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back Come back --Liberal- simo 10:24, 1 April 2008 (EDT)